


EVP

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost Hunters, Ghost!A-Qing, Ghost!Song Lan, Ghost!Wen Ning, Ghost!Xiao Xingchen, M/M, Poltergeist!Xue Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Wen Ning stared at him, before slamming his head into the wall with more force than necessary. “I take it back, you’re all idiots.”
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Wen Ning looked into the camera, causing Nie Huaisang to giggle. Out of everyone on the crew, the shy cameraman was the only one who believed Wen Ning when he said he was dead. It made sense in his head, Wen Ning never ate, never slept, had a hard time holding solid objects, and would just disappear sometimes. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian were harder to convince.

“I get that you’re trying to get the ghosts to talk to you, but geez man that’s really descriptive.” Wuxian said, looking concerned at his friend as Wen Ning let out a sigh. “You can’t make jokes like that on camera. What if someone takes you seriously?”

“Takes him seriously?” Jiang Cheng said. “He just said someone murdered him by throwing him off a cliff. I don’t think anyone’s gonna believe him, Wei Wuxian.”

Wen Ning dropped his forehead against the nearest wall as Huaisang reached out and patted his arm. He was surprisingly solid today, and Huaisang knew that it was because Halloween was just around the corner. Wen Ning almost looked alive on these nights, though he grew agitated the closer to Halloween they got.

“They’re stupid.” The ghost was muttering under his breath as Wuxian and Cheng argued in the background. “They’re just so stupid.”

“That’s not fair to Lan Wanji.” Huaisang said, glancing over his shoulder towards where the final member of their crew was seated at their base camp. “I think he’s rather smart.”

“He doesn’t believe in ghosts at all.” Wen Ning said dejectedly. “He doesn’t count.”

“It still confuses me as to how Wei Wuxian convinced him to join a ghost hunting show.” Huaisang said, turning back to where Cheng and Wuxian looked like they were about to start throwing punches.

Wen Ning stared at him, before slamming his head into the wall with more force than necessary. “I take it back, you’re all idiots.”

Huaisang let out a concerned gasp, but Wen Ning simply shook his head and walked away from the group.

“I’m gonna go look on the second floor. I’ll take the extra camera.” The ghost said, and Wei Wuxian scrambled to follow him.

Huaisang looked at where Jiang Cheng was fuming off to the side, before giving the man a smile. “Come on, A-Cheng. Lighten up! We have all night to find more ghosts!”

“More?” Cheng said. “Don’t tell me you actually believe Wen Ning.”

Huaisang stuck his tongue out at the taller man. “Unlike Wei Wuxian, I think that Wen Ning’s a very truthful person.”

Jiang Cheng shook his head, leading Huaisang down a long hallway as they heard Wei Wuxian scream above them. “Wanna bet that was a spider?”

“Hmm… You’re on for ten bucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	2. Chapter 2

“They say dark rituals took place in this very basement.” Wei Wuxian says into the camera, dramatically points at a dark stain on the concrete. “So many, in fact, that this stain has lingered for years!”

Wen Ning made eye contact with Huaisang, who shook his head. Wen Ning nodded. Wei Wuxian paused his explanation as the ghost laid directly in the stain and stared at the ceiling.

“Okay, you’re actually making me worried, bro.” Wei Wuxian said, crouching down to stare at his friend. “Do we need to, like, help you find someone?”

“Wei Wuxian, I’ve been dead for years.” Wen Ning sighed. “A pentagram won’t hurt me.”

Huaisang bit his lip to hide his smile, turning the camera towards Jiang Cheng, who stood with his head in his hands. The man froze, looking up at the camera with a death glare.

“Do we get anything done on this show?” He asked, before shaking his head and leaning into the walkie talkie Huaisang passed him. “Lan Wanji? Can we _please_ have some good news?”

“No.” Came the crackling reply, and Wei Wuxian’s head perked up.

“Is that Lan Zhan?”

“No.” Jian Cheng lied, holding the radio out of his brother’s reach.

“Then let me use it.”

“No.”

Wen Ning sighed as he stood from the stain on the floor, before turning to Huaisang. “They’re waiting upstairs.”

The cameraman nodded, and reached out to slap Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “I think I heard something move upstairs!”

The brother stopped moving immediatly, before Wei Wuxian slapped his brother once and ran in the direction of the stairs, Jiang Cheng hot on his heels. Nie Huaisang picked up the radio the boys had dropped before turning towards Wen Ning, who was staring blankly at a wall.

“You good?”

The ghost blinked slowly, taking a deep breath before nodding. “They’re angry. Whoever it is doesn’t want Wei Wuxian in here.”

“Can they actually do anything?” Huaisang asked, letting the camera drop from his shoulder and into his arms.

“I don’t think so.” Wen Ning seemed to think for a moment. “Maybe?”

“That’s not very comforting.” Huaisang laughed, before wrapping an arm around the ghost’s shoulders. “But I trust you, man. Let’s catch up with those idiots.”

Wen Ning nodded, taking the radio from Huaisang’s hands. But the metal slipped through his hand, and he sighed as it clattered loudly to the floor.

“Don’t worry, we’ll grab it on the way back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	3. Chapter 3

Lan Wanji was the epitome of calm and collected. His posture was straight, though relaxed as he watched the group walk through the halls from the night vision cameras he’d meticulously placed. The boys were in the master bedroom, Wei Wuxian leaning against the doorframe as he talked to whatever entity he thought was in the room. Lan Wanji scoffed under his breath. Down the hallway from the group, a door slammed loudly on the camera, and the group froze. They began muttering between themselves, though Wanji couldn’t hear what it was. He had cut the audio to the speakers, though they’d be able to listen to it later. A shadow passed the camera covering the door, before it completely cut out.

Lan Wanji frowned, immediatly pressing his fingers into the command keys in front of him. The camera screen blacked out. Wanji grabbed his radio, watching as the shadow passed another camera before the image cut out.

“Something’s taking out the cameras.” He said into the radio, watching the screen where the group stood. No one answered. Wanji watched another screen go blank. “Wei Ying?” The shadow passed over another screen. Closer still to the group. Lan Wanji cursed under his breath before standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	4. Chapter 4

Nie Huaisang latched onto Wen Ning’s arm as the door the bedroom slammed shut. The group fell silent.

“What the fuck was that?” Jiang Cheng said, but there was tremor to his voice that gave away his underlying fear.

“Ghost.” Wen Ning said, carefully extracting his arm from Huaisang.

“That seems a little agressive for a ghost.” Wei Wuxian said, eagerly stepping towards the door before Jiang Cheng pulled him back. “Oh come on! This is the proof we need!”

The door began to shake, and Wen Ning tilted his head to the side.

“Wow, they really hate it when you talk, Wuxian.” The ghost said, blinking in suprise. “They just escalated that fast because of you.”

Wei Wuxian looked offended as he stared at the door. “Well, maybe I don’t want proof anymore.”

The hinges creaked loudly as the door attempted to forcefully fly out of the doorframe. Wei Wuxian took a step back.

“Who are you?” They heard someone say from the other side of the door, and the door stilled. There was a knock on the door a moment later, Lan Wanji’s voice drifting through the wood. “Wei Ying?”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian said, excitedly rushing to the door and attempting to fling it open. The door wouldn’t budge. “Did you lock us in here to scare us? That’s cruel, Lan Zhan! What if something happened to us? We could get hurt! I could get hurt! Do you really hate me so?”

“Too many words.” Lan Zhan said, before the door pulses with a heavy kick. Wei Wuxian scrambled back as Lan Wanji forcefully kicked the door in. “Wasn’t me.”

Wei Wuxian stared at the taller man, his eyes wide as Huaisang focused the camera on them. The two stood that way for a moment, before Lan Wanji stepped towards him. He put his hands on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, turning him around slowly as he checked that the other was okay.

“Lan Zhan.” He whispered, before Jiang Cheng shifted uncomfortably.

“If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” He asked loudly.

“Mn.” Lan Wanji hummed, though he continued to watch Wei Wuxian.

“Oh. Maybe it was a ghost then?” Wei Ying whipped around to look at Wen Ning. “You said I made it angry. How could you tell?”

“I’m dead.”

“No, really, Wen Ning.” Wei Wuxian said. “Are you psychic or something?”

Wen Ning took a deep breath as he looked at Huaisang out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, Wuxian,” the cameraman said. “It did seem the escalate when only you were talking. It’s just connecting the dots.”

“Do you think I made the ghost angry, Lan Zhan?” the man said, turning away from the group.

“No such thing.” Lan Wanji said.

Wen Ning looked like he wanted nothing more than to smash his head into the wall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	5. Chapter 5

Huaisang passed a warm cup of tea to Jiang Wanyin, who wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t like coffee.” The man said, and Huaisang laughed.

“I know. It’s chamomile. You look like you’re freezing.” Huiasang grinned, and a blush spread up Wanyin’s neck.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, lifting the mugs to his lips and basking in the warmth of it.

Huaisang hummed softly and opened his mouth to say something as Wei Wuxian burst into the room.

“The cameras caught something!” He shouted, and the two jumped apart before following. “Where’s Wen Ning?”

“He seemed upset, so I think he disappeared for a little bit.” Huaisang frowned. “But I’m really not sure.”

“Wei Ying.”

“Yeah?” The excited man practically bounced to the technition’s side.

“No explanation.”

“Really? You can’t find any?” Wei Wuxian said, his eyes widening. He leaned in closer to the other man, his long hair pooling onto the table where it fell from his pony tail. Lan Wanji simply stared at him. “It wasn’t bugs? Dust?”

“Mn.”

“Okay.” Wuxian said, spinning around to lean against Lan Wanji’s back as he faced Jiang Cheng. “So, we saw something on the camera, and at first I thought it was just some dust. But it didn’t move like dust, you know? So Lan Zhan cleared the image and cropped it and it LOOKS like a person!”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Wen Ning?” Jiang Cheng sighed. “You just confirmed we don’t know where he is.”

“No no no. Look.” Wuxian said as Wanji pulled the image up.

A tall man in white robes stood there, his eyes were missing. Or at least, Huaisang assumed his eyes were missing. They were covered in a white cloth that bled blood as if the ghost were crying. His neck was also bleeding, as if it had been cut, but below his waist the man completely disappeared.

“Jesus fuck.” Jiang Wanyin breathed, and Wuxian grinned.

“I know!”

“They look so sad.” Huaisang said. “Like they’re crying.”

“They are.” A voice said, and they all jumped as Wen Ning materialized in the room.

“Oh good! I didn’t hear you come in!” Wuxian laughed. “We caught a ghost!”

“He’s missing someone. Or, rather, someone’s keeping him here.” Wen Ning said. “Like. There’s another entity that angrily holding them here, but this one longs to leave and find someone else.”

“That kinda fucked up for a love story.” Wanyin said, and Huaisang smacked his arm lightly. “I mean, he’s just letting this other person keep him here? Why doesn’t he just leave?”

“It’s not that simple.” Wen Ning said. “Resentful energy is stronger than any other ghost.”

“How do you know so much? Have you been doing research?” Wuxian asked.

“Something like that.” Wen Ning sighed, shaking his head as Wuxian leaned farther into Lan Wanji.

“How do we help him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s his name?” Huaisang asked, Wen Ning leading him down a long hallway as the others trailed behind.

“Xiao Xingchen.”

“What happened to him?”

“He killed himself out of grief.” Wen Ning said, and a door down the hall slammed shut. “And our resentful spirit doesn’t like talking about it.”

“Okay. What do we know about the resentful one?” Huaisang said, scrunching his nose as Wen Ning paused.

“I don’t know. I can’t-“ Wen Ning shook his head, frustrated. Huaisang reached out to touch his shoulder, but Wen Ning simply continued walking. “He won’t tell me anything. It’s just Xingchen talking.”

“What’s he saying?”

“His name, and someone else’s.”

“A name?”

“Yeah, he’s saying Song Zichen.” Another slammed door made Huiasang jump.

“Okay. So, another thing that makes angry ghost mad.” The cameraman mumbled, before turning back to look at where Wuxian and Wanyin were muttering to each other. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“After last time? I’m not eavesdropping.” Wen Ning said, making a face as he thought of the suprisingly lewd conversation the brothers had had about Lan Wanji.

“Coward.” Huaisang said, sticking his tongue out a little before laughing. “But I understand, bro.”

“Did you just bro-zone me?” Wen Ning said, his eyes crinkling with laughter even though his face stayed neutral.

“I dunno, bro. Did I?”

“Please stop saying bro.”

“I can’t, bro. It’s a lifestyle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	7. Chapter 7

Huaisang wished he could say that Xiao Xingchen was kinder, softer looking in person. But the blood soaked robes made him shiver in his jacket and step back to where Wanyin was gaping with an open mouth.

“Xiao Xingchen.” Wen Ning said, bowing lowly, though the ghost could not see him.

“Who’s there? Is Zichen with you?” The ghost asked, his voice was strained and Huaisang had to look away at how the cut on the ghost’s throat moved with every word.

“Do you know who holds you here? Where do we find Zichen?” Wen Ning asked, and there was a loud slam from down the hallway.

“Zichen.” The ghost murmured, turning his head. “The frost in the moonlight.”

“Xingchen, please.” Wei Wuxian stepped forward. “We want to help you find Zichen. What do we have to do?”

“You can’t do anything, Wuxian.” The ghost in white said, turning his face towards the group once again. Fresh red tears fell from the bandage, landing on his robes. “This is my penance.”

Wen Ning’s eyes widened, as if struck with realization. He stumbled back towards where Huaisang had hid his face in Wanyin’s coat. “We need to leave.”

Wanyin nodded, one arm wrapped around Huaisang as he latched onto Wuxian’s sleeve and pulled him away from the ghost. They turned away, watching as the door surrounding them began to slam violently. Huaisang whimper softly, fingers twisting into Wanyin’s sweater before he wildly looked around. “Wen Ning?! Wen Ning where did you go?”

“I am here.” Wen Ning responded softly, but he looked paler than usual. His eyes a little more sunken, his chest was… wrong. It looked like it had caved in completely. “The resentful energy is using me to project himself better.”

Huaisang pulled away from Wanyin, but the other man pulled him back tightly with a frown. “What do you need?”

“Wanyin-“

“What do you need, Wen Ning?” Wanyin repeated, refusing to look away.

“Out. You all need to leave. I will be fine.”

“Bullshit. You’re coming with us.”

“The resentful spirit will follow.”

“And stand against Lan Wanji? I’d like to see him try.” Wanyin scoffed. “Now I only have two arms. Can I trust you to follow or do we all need to hold hands like kindergarten students?”

Wuxian was wriggling his arm away from his brother as they talked, but froze when the radio on his waist crackled.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wanji murmured into it. “Behave.”

Huaisang reached out and grabbed’s Wen Ning’s sleeve, afraid his hand would go straight through. But the fabric felt firm and real in his fingers, and he nodded at Wanyin. The taller man let out a breath from his nose, before glaring at the latest door to slam. “Will you cut that shit out?”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to aggravate the spirit.” Wuxian laughed, but jumped as the door directly next to him slammed open. A shadow of a person rushed by them and Huaisang screeched.

“A-Cheng get us out of here!” The cameraman said.

“Bro, calm down.” Wen Ning said, trying to alleviate some of the tension, but they all fell silent as the door behind them slammed as well. Wanyin walked forwards, dragging the other three behind him.

“Radio.” He said, and Wei Wuxian struggled to unclip it from his belt with one hand before holding it up to his brother’s face. “Are you getting any of this on camera, Wanji?”

“Mn.”

The man looked over at Wei Wuxian, who blushed slightly. “That means yes.”

Wanyin nodded, turning his attention to Wen Ning. “How are you feeling?”

“I mean, I’m dead. So that sucks, but today’s particularly awful.” Wen Ning said.

Wanyin slowed as they reached the room Wanji was seated inside. “Get inside, then. Wanji’s unwavering love of science should help.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, wrapping around a more solid Wen Ning and dragging him in with a shout.

“Huaisang.” Wanyin said, stopping the cameraman from following the others inside. “Are you okay?”

There was a blush on his cheeks as he asked, though Huaisang chalked it up to adrenaline. He nodded, but froze as Wanyin tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Feeling his own cheeks warm, Huaisang merely stared into Wanyin’s eyes in shock.

“Huaisang,” Wanyin murmured, but flinched back as Wuxian flung open the door.

“Are you two okay?” His brother asked, and Wanyin took a deep breath to stop from beating the man senseless.

“Could you knock?”

“I’m the one inside! It’s weird to knock when leaving a room!”

“We’re fine.” Huaisang said, stepping back from Wanyin and smiling. “Our Wanyin here was just making sure I was okay. That spirit gave me quite the fright.”

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow, but chose to say nothing as he let them into the room. “Well, we did some googling. And I think I know who these ghosts are. Also, I think Wen Ning might be serious when he says he’s dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You did research?” Wanyin said, the disbelief in his voice heavy.

“Well, Lan Zhan did all of the searching online-“

“So Wanji did research while you stared at him.”

“Shut UP, A-Cheng!” Wei Ying groaned, leaning his head back as he shut the door behind them. “So, thanks to Wen Ning, we had a starting point. Xiao Xingchen was an ancient cultivator. Supposedly, through the folklore of the region, he was blinded giving his eyes to the man he loved. But the other cultivator rebuffed him in grief, and they seperated ways. Being unable to see, Xiao Xingchen was tricked by the man behind the whole ordeal, and the two became close friends. But the lover found them, having regretted sending Xingchen away all those years ago. Some sources say the lover had wandered the world for the three years they were apart, looking for Xingchen. But, before he could expose the villain’s plans, he was killed by Xiao Xingchen himself. The details there are a little fuzzy, but I assume it was another trick. After realizing who he had killed, Xiao Xingchen slit his own throat. That’s the end of it, though. And there’s not much on who the villain was besides a name.”

“Did you google that name?” Wanyin said, and Lan Zhan nodded.

“Nothing came up. And I mean, like, nothing. Besides the one account with the name in the story of Xingchen, the guy’s non-existent.” Wei Ying said, shaking his head before leaning over Lan Zhan’s shoulder to point at his laptop screen. “Apparently, Xue Yang wasn’t interesting enough for history to remember him.”

A door slams from somewhere inside the house, and Wen Ning mumbles something about provocation. Nie Huaisang can’t look away as Wanyin smiles at him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wen Ning, I think I’m gonna kiss him.” Huaisang says, dropping two sugar cubes into his tea the next morning. They had left the haunted house that night with little more occurrences, though the ghost of Xue Yang slammed as many doors as it could. Now, Huaisang stood at a cafe with Wen Ning, across the building from where their teammates sat around Lan Zhan’s laptop.

“Finally.” The ghost replied, poking at a straw wrapper on the counter, only for his hand to go through it completely.

“It’s-“ Huaisang turned red. “It’s not a good thing! He’s straight! It’ll make everything awkward!”

Wen Ning stared at him with a blank look. “It’s already awkward.”

Huaisang glared at the ghost. “No, it isn’t.”

“He’s not straight.” Wen Ning said, and Huaisang rolled his eyes.

“What gay man wears Nike unironically like that?” The cameraman laughed, leading the way towards the group.

“Bi men exist, Huaisang.” Wen Ning said, sitting down next to Wei Ying who raised an eyebrow.

“Bi men exist? What conversation were you having?” The man asked, and Huaisang’s cheeks burned as he dropped his head onto the table.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He groaned, and Wen Ning simply shrugged.

“Do you like someone, Huaisang?” Wei Ying asked excitedly, scooting his chair closer.

The cameraman groaned, lifting his head slightly only to drop it back onto the table. “Can we _please_ not talk about this?”

_ “_So you do!” The man laughed, clapping his hand on Huaisang’s shoulder. “You should go for it, man!”

“I will defiantly and decidedly not be doing that.” Huaisang said, lifting his head to glare, only to drop his head back on the table again.

A hand caught his forehead, and Huaisang blinked as Wanyin poked his head back. “Stop that, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“That’s kinda the point.”

“Stop.”

Huaisang let out a huff, but leaned back in his chair anyways. “Then can we stop talking about it?”

“Gladly.” Wanyin said, something flashing across his face as he turned towards Lan Zhan. Wei Ying dramatically leaned against Wen Ning with a roll of his eyes. “Lan Zhan couldn’t find anything more than what we already saw on the video feeds. And there’s not much more online on anyone named Zichen connected to Xiao Xingchen.”

“That must be their name, then.” Huaisang said, and they all stared at him blankly. “If they were lovers, they probably used their birth names.”

Wei Ying blinked slowly, before turning a light shade of pink. “Maybe they were just close friends.”

“No.” Lan Zhan said. “All accounts say they were lovers. Huaisang’s right.”

The cameraman stuck his tongue out at Wei Ying.


	10. Chapter 10

“Lan Zhan and I are gonna set up. Why don’t you two go get some dinner before we lock down the building?” Wei Ying said, lifting a box of wires into his arms.

Wen Ning was no where to be seen, though Huaisang wasn’t worried. He had seemed to flicker in and out during the day, probably exhausted from the night before. About dinner, though, Huaisang felt as if he had swallowed a ton of bricks. The last thing he could handle right now was being alone with Wanyin.

“Gimme the card.” The man shrugged, grabbing his and Huaisang’s jackets.

Wei Ying grinned, and nodded at his own coat. “Left pocket.”

“Are you okay?” Wanyin asked as the two sat across from eachother in a small, but cozy diner.

“Hm?” Huaisang looked up from the menu, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“The story of those ghosts.” Huaisang said, unable to look into Wanyin’s eyes anymore and staring at the menu. “It’s... I don’t know. I just feel bad for them.”

“Well, it was a tragedy.” Wanyin murmured.

“No, not that part.” Huaisang shook his head. “Xiao Xingchen literally gave his eyes for the person he loved, respected their wishes and left, and was tricked into being the one who destroyed them. You heard what he said to Wuxian. He thinks he deserves to be punished for all of that, because of how much he must have loved Zichen.”

There was a moment of silence, and Huaisang looked up as Wanyin opened his mouth slowly to respond. There was a strange light in the other man’s eyes, and Huaisang found he didn’t want to look away.

“Are you ready to order?” A waitress asked, her head burrowed into her notepad as she stopped.

Wanyin cleared his throat softly before looking away. “Yeah, just two burgers. One without onions.”

“Fries okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Wanyin said, and the waitress nodded, grabbing their menus and leaving.

“No onions?” Huaisang asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I remembered you don’t like them.” Wanyin said, and the air left Huaisang’s chest.

“Oh.”

“But I think I understand Xingchen.” The other man said, calmly fiddling with the wrapper of his straw. “To be willing to do anything to keep your lover safe and happy, only to be the instrument of their end? I think that could destroy anyone.”

“You say that like you’re in love.” Huaisang laughed.

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Wanyin said, his voice soft, though Huaisang’s heart’s felt heavy. “Huaisang-“

“Two burgers, one without onions. Anything else I can get for you two?” The waitress asked, placing the plates down.

“A coffee, please?” Huaisang asked, and the waitress nodded before disappearing once again.

“I thought you hated coffee.” Wanyin said, his voice tight.

“I don’t.” Huaisang took a sip of his water. “But I know you do, so I don’t normally bring any with us. Who’s the lucky lady?”

“What?”

“You said you were in love.”

“Oh.” Wanyin said, pulling at his collar slightly. “That. They’re-“

Huaisang smiled as Wanyin faltered. “Do they make you happy?”

“More than anything.” Wanyin said, staring into Huaisang’s eyes.

Something inside of Huaisang’s chest fractured, but he kept the smile in place. “Good. It’s what you deserve, Wanyin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them all, but dear god are they idiots-
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	11. Chapter 11

The night was almost frightenly uneventful, with the house completely silent besides Wei Ying’s loud voice. Wen Ning had yet to appear, and Huaisang had a feeling the ghosts of this house had truly been using their friend’s energy to manifest.

“I’m sure Wen Ning’s fine.” Wanyin whispered, bumping a shoulder with the cameraman as Wei Ying almost tripped over a potted plant. “He always comes back anyways.”

Huaisang nodded, but chewed at the bottom of his lip as he looked around the hallway.

“Hey, hey,” Wanyin said, his voice soft as he stopped Huisang with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it. If he’s not back by tomorrow afternoon, we should be worried. But it’s only been a couple hours. He’s just taking a rest, Huaisang.”

“Are you two still having a moment or do you want to go back to base?” Wei Ying asked from down the hall, causing Huaisang to flinch back from Wanyin’s touch.

“We’ll meet you there.” The cameraman smiled, and Wei Ying disappeared around the corner with a roll of his eyes. “Thank you, Wanyin. But I don’t think I can do anything else but worry.”

The taller man frowned, but nodded as the two slowly made their way back to where Lan Wanji was holed up.

“Do we knock before we enter?” Huaisang asked, realizing that Wen Ning wasn’t around to third wheel their two friends who totally were not dating.

“Why?”

Huaisang blinked before letting out a small laugh. He quickly rapped a knuckle onto the door, before entering to find Wei Ying calmly making himself a hot chocolate while Lan Wanji practically dozed off infront of the monitors.

“He’s tired.” Wei Ying smiled, and Huaisang almost raised an eyebrow at how soft the other man’s voice was. “Won’t admit it, but his body’s dead set on sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb him by being too loud.”

Huaisang nodded, before stepping closer to the table and setting the camera into its box. “Tea, Wanyin?”

The man blinked, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he nodded. Huaisang hummed in agreement and made two.

“I miss coffee.” Wei Ying grumbled into his cup, and Huaisang patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“We only have one electric kettle, and Wanyin and I don’t like coffee.” Huaisang lied, the words easily slipping off his tongue as Wanyin’s cheeks blushed a little brighter.

Wei Ying graciously kept his mouth closed as he stared at his brother, before turning to Lan Wanji. The small man left his hot chocolate at the table, grabbing a blanket and draped it around the taller man’s shoulders. Wanyin wanted to throw up as he looked away, only to see Huaisang smiling into his cup.

“They’re kind of cute. In love and all.” Huaisang whispered to him, passing him a cup of tea that warmed Wanyin’s fingers. “I wish they’d just talk about it, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s idiot baby, okay?
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	12. Chapter 12

Huaisang tried to appear unimpressed the next day as a door slammed down the hall from him and Wanyin. But his heart beat gave him away, as it dashed in his heart with every creak of the house. His fingers brushed against Wanyin’s, and Huaisang wanted to lace their fingers together, but stopped himself with a frown.

“Are you okay?” Wanyin murmured, his brow furrowed.

Huaisang nodded, but his hands shook as another door slammed. Wanyin grabbed his hand, tugging the two closer until their shoulders bumped together. Huaisang blushed, thankful the lights were off so that it hid the scarlet colouring.

“Are you sure?” Wanyin said, and Huaisang could see the outline of his friend turn to face him. “We can-“

“I’m fine.” Huaisang said, bumping his shoulder against Wanyin’s before tugging him along the hall, where the staircase led to the second floor. “Really, Wanyin.”

“A-Cheng.” Wanyin corrected, and Huaisang faltered for a moment. “You can call me, A-Cheng.”

Huaisang gaped for air, his heart restricting as Wanyin tugged on his arm to get them moving again. “You hate being called A-Cheng.”

“Not by you.”

Huaisang stopped the other man, “Wanyin-“

“Huaisang, it’s- do you really want to do this now? Here?” Wanyin whispered, and Huaisang felt his heart drop slightly.

“This?”

“God-“ Wanyin said, completely facing Huaisang and holding the cameraman’s face in his hands. “It’s you, Huaisang. You’re the person who makes me happier than anyone else. My heart stutters when you call my name, and my breath catches whenever you even look at me. I’d fight anyone for you, to protect you. And it hurts, so much, when you pull away from me. And I wanted to tell you this yesterday at dinner, I thought I was. But, you didn’t understand. This- This was supposed to be a lot more romantic than this stupid haunted house.”

Huaisang let out a laugh, leaning his face into Wanyin’s palms as he placed his own hands over the other’s. “We’re just as bad as Wuxian and Wanji, huh?”

Wanyin smiled slowly, before leaning in and formly pressing his lips against Huaisang’s. The smaller man melted into the kiss with a content sigh, moving his hands to Wanyin’s hair in an attempt to pull him closer.

Wen Ning materalized behind the two as Wanyin’s hands wrapped around Huaisang’s waist. The ghost shifted his eyes away, his face immediatly looking tired. He cleared his throat, and Huaisang jumped away from Wanyin, his fingers fluttering to his lips.

“I found Zichen.” Wen Ning said, as the other two slowly turned completely red.

“R-really?” Huaisang said, his voice wobbling slightly with embarrassment.

“Yeah, so if you’re done making out, we can go find Wei Wuxian.” Wen Ning said, a soft smile curling his lips as he slipped between the two and up the staircase. “Unless you want to keep going, I guess-“

Wanyin dropped his head into his hands, but Huaisang quickly pulled his fingers away to link with his own. The cameraman grinned, leaning in to press his lips to Wanyin’s cheek before tugging him to follow Wen Ning up the stairs.

“Damn ghosts,” grumbled Wanyin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 12 chapters, but they're idiots in love. But don't worry, this isn't the end - I plan on getting SongXiao and WangXian happy too~
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	13. Chapter 13

Wei Wuxian was annoying, and he was quite proud of that fact. The man slammed open a door.

“Wake-y wake-y, Angry Ghost Man!” He shouted, as Jiang Cheng turning to look directly into the camera with a deadpan expression.

Lan Zhan, holding the camera, meerly stared back before focusing on Wei Wuxian again as a door down the hall slammed in response.

“Alright!” The man grinned, slamming another door, to which the ghost responded. “I hear that you hate me! So, let’s go! Give it your all! Scratch me if you want! You could throw me down the sta-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, and the man deflated slightly.

“Okay, maybe don’t throw me down the stairs. Because if I die, I’ll have to come back as a ghost for revenge.” Wei Wuxian said, and Jiang Cheng felt the need to slam his head into a wall.

Xiao Xingchen was beautiful, underneath the everflowing blood from his eyes and neck. Maybe, once, when he was alive, Huaisang thought. But now his skin was deathly pale, with his cheeks sunken and fragile. Broken.

Wen Ning was completely silent, watching as Xingchen floated seemingly aimlessly through the hall. Huaisang, on the other hand, shifted nervously as a loud bang sounded upstairs. No doubt the result of Wei Ying being rowdy.

Wen Ning waited until Xingchen was only a few feet away, grabbing onto the other ghost’s arm.

“Song Lan is waiting for you still.”

Xiao Xingchen flickered dangerously out of sight, but Wen Ning’s grip on his arm kept him in place.

“He is waiting for you.” Wen Ning repeated, and the red tears seemed to pour from the other ghost’s eyes harder. “There’s a girl with him, calls herself A-Qing.”

“Please-“ Xingchen whispers, and Huaisang can feel the grief rolling off the ghost in almost tangible waves. “I-I cannot face them.”

“You have to.”

“I cannot.”

“Xiao Xingchen, if they really hated you, why would they wait?” Wen Ning asked, and the other ghost paused for a moment.

“This is my penance.” Xingchen whispered, shaking his head.

“Your penance is done.” Huaisang said, stepping slightly closer. “You have attoned, go to them.”

“How could they accept me now? How could I escape?” Xingchen said, his voice broken and raw and bloody as thick red liquid began to leak from the corner of his mouth. “I am trapped here for etern-“

“Xue Yang has no power over you.” Wen Ning said. “You know that in your soul. You are only here because you refuse to let yourself leave.”

The other ghost flickered more violently again, the blood rushing from him like rivers. Huaisang didn’t think anyone could hold that much blood in their bodies.

“Huaisang.” Wen Ning said, and the cameraman nodded, fumbling in his pocket for a long piece of embroidered ribbon.

“It’s for you.” Huaisang said, pressing it into the ghost’s hands.

Xiao Xingchen felt, the black ribbon running over his fingers softly. The blood began to dry on his neck and face, though his eyes still leaked tears. “Where did you find this?”

“Zichen gave it to us.” Huaisang said. “For you to know to come home.”

“I cannot-“

“You can.” Huaisang interrupted. “He obviously wants you to come back to him, Xingchen. Would you deny him that?”

“I am not worthy.” Xingchen said, clutching at the ribbon like a lifeline.

“You may not think you are, but only Zichen can decide that.” Huaisang said, attempting to touch the ghost’s shoulder only for his hand to pass through.

“I would not know where to go.”

“I think you do.” Huaisang said, tapping Wen Ning’s arm to let go of the other ghost. “He and A-Qing are waiting for you where they always have been. Go to them, Xiao Xingchen.”

The ghost turned his face to Huaisang, before nodding once, slowly. He turned away, the white of his robes an outline as he walked away from the two.

Just there, past the open front foor stood two others. A young girl and a man in black robes. The man reached out, his hand open as Xingchen hesitated on the threshold of the house. He turned, and the blood from his clothes was gone, every piece of white fabric clean as he smiled kindly at Huaisang and Wen Ning. He took Song Zichen’s outstretched hand, and the three of them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	14. Chapter 14

It’s quiet in the house as the sun begins to rise, and Huaisang wraps his arms around Wanyin from behind, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulders. Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian are talking, as the ghost continuously refuses to take a cup of coffee from the other. It’s almost peaceful.

“What do you think happened to them?” Wanyin asks, his voice rumbling in his chest as Huaisang smiles.

“I think they’re happy.” The cameraman says, turning his face into the other’s neck. “Maybe they moved on.”

“Do we have to deal with you two being all lovey-dovey now?” Wei Wuxian asked, and Huaisang sticks his tongue out at him.

“Like you’re any better.” Wanyin scoffs, his brother turning bright red and dropping the subject.

“A-Cheng.” Huaisang says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm?”

“I think you owe me a love declaration in a fancy restaurant.”

“I think you get a bagel at the diner and a kiss.”

“Mmm… I guess that’s acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read EVP, as your love and support really helped to push me through writing the whole fic and not leaving it unfinished. You're all so supportive and kind and it makes me wanna cry sometimes. So, truly, thank you <3  
This is the end for EVP, but it's never truly the end of the adventure for these guys. In another fic, maybe we'll see Wen Ning find peace, or Wei Ying and Lan Zhan finally just admit to each other. But I'm afraid that's neither here nor now.   
If you enjoyed EVP, please feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq). I'm almost contantly on there, talking about the untamed. And you're always welcome to come cry with me about songxiao and sangcheng. 
> 
> Again, thank you. <33


End file.
